Alice Familars
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Like Mikan-chan who has 2 major alices. Now her S.C.E.T.S steal, erase, transfer, seal is a wolf.When she transforms to the new school she walks in with 2 familiars but the teacher says she is more powerful than Natsume. Read on, A MxN fanfic!
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Plus, I am putting this in here because I really like my money…

A/N: I really need to stop writing more stories before I finish other ones. It just so exciting that I have to write it out and post it for everyone to see!

**Alice Familiars  
Prologue**

_As some may wonder want is an alice familiar?  
__They can be found in animal forms. They hold powers that regular humans wish to have. _

_Instead of the people harnessing the power in which they call alice. They are given familiars who harness the power for them. _

_Most people are only given one but as time go by they can be given more. One familiar was most common but two was very _

_rare. As of one boy who had two when he first arrived at the academy. He now has three. As you bond more with your alice _

_and __the stronger your alice becomes the more familiars you will have. Familiars are unique things that are connected to their _

_owner's life span. The more damage they take the more the owner will get hurt. Over use of their alice the life span of the _

_owner's will go down. They will not go over that point because some owners can be mean. If they do not come back _

_unharmed they will probably get beaten by their owner. If by a chance your owner beats their familiar the owner will not _

_receive pain but the familiar will receive twice as much. So indeed, they will follow any owner their owner will give them. _

_Familiars can die but also they can be re-born. If you bond is truly strong and the familiar accepts you like a parent then they _

_will be reborn. On rare occasions if it their bond is truly magnificent their owner can be reborn, but there is a limit. On the _

_amount of familiars you have you can re-born that many times. As of Mikan Sakura she haves many familiars but only has _

_two main ones. In this if she was ever to die, she will be reborn and as time goes on. Over time she may become immortal. _

_As for every alice out their she can copy. That is why she is wanted by both the academy and the organization. _

A/N: Please review as to tell me if you like this story! I will be great to get story alerts to!


	2. In a slight daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Plus, I don't want to you will have people nagging you for more! No thanks, I will pass!

Alice Familiars  
Chapter 1: In a slight daze

_Click, click, click can be heard from a keyboard. A girl with blazing red hair can be found walking in the garden. Pacing back and forth, waiting for her boyfriend to appear. Getting annoyed, as each second past by. Pulling out her phone and flipping it open she looks at the time, it read 9:54 pm. Where could he be? She thought to herself. Tucking her phone away in her front pocket of her mini skirt. She starts to pace back and forth again. Big strong muscular arms warp around her making her scream in alarm. Only to stop when the voice says, "Miss me much?" She turns around…._

"Mikan Sakura! Get away from the computer!" can be heard ringing throughout the house. Groaning in annoyance the 17 year old girl gets out of her chair and walks to her suitcase which is sitting on the floor. 'I was in writing my next story!' she says to herself as she puts her tops and bottoms in the suitcase. Picking up her check list she begins to mumble each thing. "Clothes, check", "Shoes, check", "Purses, check", "Accessories, check", "Essentials, check!" With that said she skips it up and walks down stairs. Paw steps can be heard after her. She turns around only to be knocked off her feet by her Nullification familiar. Who was a female snow fox but her fur has the color of the sky. The small fury creature begins to lick her up and down giving her small loving strokes on her cheek. Mikan pulls her into an embrace only to be jumped on from behind.

Turning around she sees her S.C.E.T.S. familiar who is a female wolf. Her S.C.E.T.S. stands for steal, copy, erase, transfer, and seal. The steal part will temporary have control of their alice and will be in her body only for a limited time. The copy part does exactly what it called it comes the alice. Erasing is to permitly erase the alice from the owner. Transfer will transfer the alice to another owner. The seal will cause the most pain when used; it will seal it away in an owner until the owner understands. Like if a seal was placed on someone who didn't show their familiar love, that person will feel grief without their familiar around. So that person will understand that he need to give his familiar more love. Then the seal will be broken and the familiar will return to the master. Now back to her wolf. The S.C.E.T.S. familiar is an arctic wolf who fur is white like the moon and black streaks here and there. Giving the wolf and fox a hug she sets them on the ground and begins to walk down the stairs with the padding along right after her.

Upon reaching down stairs she is greeted by a strange sight. A man who looks to be in his 20s with a sunflower blond hair color. Down next to his leg a poodle with purple fur and pink streaks running through it. Dazzled by the poodle she walks forward and starts to give it stokes starting from her head and going down her back. The man looks down and gives a smile at sight. The aunt who is indeed getting annoyed started tapping her foot impatiently. Catching the attention of both the humans and all three of the familiars. "Now, get out of my house! I hate poodles definitely poodles with weird colors!" she states while glaring at the man shocked face. 'She hates my poodle!' he says to himself.

Picking up her luggage once again, Mikan walks out the door after the man. Putting it into the trunk of the limo she takes one last glance back. Looking at her home which is a mansion. Looking at the door she sees her aunt waving goodbye and hold a tissue in her hand which is close to her eyes. Probably to wipe away her tears. Waving goodbye she gets in the car. While driving away she hears a song, "Love is a Battlefield". Pulling her phone out she looks at the screen which reads "Auntie S". Opening the phone she says "Hello Auntie." "I am sending your cousin to that school soon, so have fun!" her auntie says before hanging up. Tucking her phone away she sighs, sometime her aunt can be over protective.

A/N: I want to thank AnimeLoverXP, tima9992003, Murder-of-the-dead, luvangel, kiratsubasa. Thanks! I know it isn't long but I just wanted to update this


	3. Over confident person

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!  
The power of youth runs through my veins and I will not share! MWAHAHAHA!! Now for something new! For each chapter I post for this story will have a story written by another author, who is not me. I know, I know why can't it be me. Still thinking about that but anyways. I will give a chapter mention which is. Drum roll please! Dum dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmm! I don't know.. I will put it in the next chapter though. LOL!! Sorry! Oh and Tina if I put you character in I will call the chapter Wolves stick together! One last thing… victory is mine!!

Alice Familiars  
Chapter: Over confident person

Driving up to a big metal gate which indeed was the biggest gate I have ever seen. It opened like in the movie Jaws when the shark attacked. Driving in I can only stare with beauty. Sakura trees blooming with petals falling on the ground. People from the age of 5 to the age of 25 can be found walking around. When the car came to a stop I got out and stretch my stiff joints. Looking down I see my familiars doing the same thing. The man who calls himself Narumi starts to walk away. Getting the feeling I must follow, I followed him.

After a few minutes we reached a building. Walking in I sit down on the couch and my familiars jump up and lay their heads on my lap. Giving them loving strokes they purr like cats. I just can't help but laugh. It is not every day you hear a fox and a wolf purring. Narumi disappears behind a door which has a plaque that says 'Headmaster'. Guessing he went to approve my stay. I start to look around, noticing the flowers that bloom. Which just happened to be my favorite flower, the forget me not flower. The light blue petals are just a beautiful sight. As the door closed I got out of my trance. Looking up I see Narumi hand me a uniform.

He turned around as I sat up. I striped my clothes off and put the new ones on. I was wearing a white knee high dress now I'm wearing a red and black plaid skirt with a white blouse, a black neck tie and a red vest. Not liking the vest very much I took it off and put on a red jacket. 'Much better' I thought to myself. I tap Narumi giving him the ok to turn around, but I did not see the next thing coming. His eyes got big and he pulled me into a hug and started to swing me in the air. My familiars tense at the sight but calm down as they hear my laughter. After a few twirls he sets me down. "Now to your classroom Mikan!" he says while clapping his hands. Opening the door we walk down the hallway. Taking in the sight of the windows on the left and walls on the right. Outside the windows many types of flowers can be seen. On the walls many paintings can be found in which where done by students themselves. We stopped at a door which had a sign that read 'Classroom B of the High School Division'. "Please, wait out here until I call for you." Narumi says before walking into the classroom. Standing closely I can hear him talk. Hearing him say come in. Telling my familiars to stay outside I walk in. Everyone got quite probably because no familiars followed behind me, I just shrugged the thought off. Taking my stand next to Narumi I began to talk. "Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. I am 17 years old." I bowed, feeling pleased with my introductions. Hands shot up and they started to wave wildly. Narumi picks on a guy with gray hair. "What is you alice and where is your familiar?" he says. I was about to answer him when a guy walks in the room. Raven color hair, dark crimson eyes with three familiars following him. One is a Russian blue cat, an American Eskimo dog, and an American short hair cat. I was stunned by the beauty.

The Russian blue cat has a dark gray pelt with light blue eyes, the American short hair has white and black fur pelt. The American Eskimo dog had black fur with crimson streaks. Such a rare color, they usually have fur that is the color of white. Getting back to the question I started to talk again. "Oh, I didn't fully introduce myself. I am Mikan Sakura the age of 17. Multi-alice user with an arctic fox and an arctic wolf." With that said my familiars walk in and sit on each side of me. A girl with pink hair started to talk, "What class are you in and what is your rank?" "I am in the Dangerous Ability and the Special Ability class with a star rank of special star." I responded. Everyone just stared at me but now the crimson eye boy was giving me his full attention. A girl with green hair started to talk, "I bet she is weaker than Natsume-sama!" I give her a confused look, not knowing who this "Natsume-sama" person is. "Oh, how wrong you are. She is stronger than Natsume far stronger. She is most likely stronger than Persona himself." Narumi says while giving his smile which looks kind of girly.

The green hair girl started to talk again, her voice is starting to get on my nerves. "Impossible she only has two and Natsume has three!" she screams out loud. I can't help but cover my ears. I look at her with a glare, while thinking to myself, 'What a screeching voice.' "Mikan would you please show them?" Narumi states. I nodded my head then looked down to my familiars and gave a wink. My familiar fox jumped on a desk and lays down and begins to glow blue. "She is preventing you from harming my familiar." I say. My wolf begin to glow a blue color and then familiars begin to appear right next to her. People stare in utter amazement. "The fox is Nullification. The wolf is S.C.E.T.S. I like to keep them in one form. To many to care for when all of my alices are out." Just as I finished a black spider monkey starts to pat my fox and wolf heads. I look up to see a smiling girl with black hair and purple eyes. "Hotaru." I mumble only to get "Mikan." As a response. Everyone mouths dropped open, I really didn't understand why but shrugged it off. I walk up to Hotaru and give her a hug and in return she gave me a hug. It seemed everyone's mouth dropped even more. Picking myself up I walk towards the empty seat. "The man, Natsume Hyuuga, will be your partner." Narumi says while having a mischievous smile. I gave the boy a nod and turns back towards the front of the classroom only to hear Narumi say, "It's free time class." And walks out.

A/N: Do you like the animals I chose? Yes no? Please review!


	4. Meeting Persona

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Now for my traditional remark….. Chicken butt does not I repeat does not taste good!

Alice Familiars:  
Chapter: Meeting Persona

Hotaru gets up and walks slowly towards me. I take me head off my desk and look up at her. "How is she doing?" she says while looking me dead on in the eyes. I nod my head telling her that she is just fine. A small smile starts to form on her face. I can feel the eyes that stare at us. I shiver at the attention. 'What have they never seen Hotaru smile?' I think to myself. "When do you think I can have her back?" Hotaru says while her monkey takes out her famous invention the 'Baka Gun' and starts to shoot everyone. When it was done it starts to laugh uncontrollably. Looking at the monkey I sigh. Indeed that little monkey has Hotaru's personality. Looking back at Hotaru I say "She is stubborn you know. She will return when she wants to." Her smile fades into a frown. I can't help to frown because I probably just broke her heart.

A green hair girl starts to jump around and scream her head off. I look at her and raise an eyebrow at the act. "What the hell is that?" she yells while pointing to Hotaru's seat. I get up and look down. Forming a smile I look up at Hotaru and say "I guess you get her right now." Hotaru rushes over and picks the thing up. Indeed it was Hotaru's other alice the ice to be exact. It was a small little dragon that only reaches my knees. It scales has a purple color but when the shined on it. It has a blue shimmering color. I was about to congratulate her only to be stopped by black smoke that starts to form in the corner. My fox walks over and shines blue; she is using nullification to get rid of the alice smoke. A man who seems to be in his 30s stands there with two familiars. The man has on black pants, a black shirt, with a black cape, (Probably to look like a super hero with the cape) a white mask that only covers his eyes. Looking to his left I see a cat size scorpion. The scorpion color was like flame red. To the right was an anaconda. It only to be about 5' meters but then it started to grow. From five to ten: from ten to fifteen. I could tell you for a fact my face turned pale. Snakes are my least favorite animal. Defiantly my least favorite familiar because they can do some really damage. It moves forward its body sliding across the floor. The man smirks at the sight that was soon to behold. It wrapped around my wolf. I smirk because only an idiot will do that. The scorpion jumps on its head and pricks her. My wolf is still standing there.

The man seems to be shocked. "Wrong one; you wanted the fox not the wolf." I say. He looks around him to see my fox. It smirks, teeth bawling out. It jumped on the man. The anaconda was about to unwrap itself. Only to have my wolf glow a light blue color and the anaconda was thrown off of her. I walk forward. The scorpion lunges for me only to be smacked away by a paw. I touch the man's forehead and say; "The mistreat of two familiars is unforgivable but let's see if you can cope without them. Seal! " The two familiars turn into smoke and the smoke is drawn to his head. As the smoke clears a mark is found on his forehead. Anaconda wrapped around a man and a scorpion that has its needle inside its head. As time goes by the two familiars will unwrap itself and pull the needle out.  
Only if their master has suffered enough or until they forgive him. Until then he will have nightmares for every night he hurt his familiars. As I can see it will be a long time.

I turn towards Hotaru and clap my hands. "I am glad you have her back. She was starting to get on my nerves." I say. Hotaru and I start to laugh because the dragon can get annoying at times. The dragon let out a 'hmph' and turned it head away. Hotaru and I laugh harder at her childish act. The people around me seem to stare at me. Not liking the feeling much I point to the man. My wolf walks forward and touches him and he teleports him away. With that done Hotaru and I walk out the room to get away from all the stares we were receiving.

A/N: I think I am going to make Mikan not so seriously but a little down to earth girl who loves to have fun. Should I? Oh yea thinks for all the reviews! I am to lazy to write them in here, but Iam sure you know who you are!


	5. I know for sure my name isn't Polk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Today is a quote that I didn't make!  
"I am not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."  
Do you get it? It means death I'm not afraid of you but I don't want to be anywhere where it happens. It is also like death may come but I won't be there.

Alice Familiars  
Chapter: I know for sure my name isn't Polka

Same day of Persona attack!

"Um, Hotaru?" I say while looking at her. Hotaru turns and looks at me and says "Yes?" I didn't want to hurt her feelings because we just saw each other. "I have to go for a bit." I say not looking into her eyes. "I understand." she says but from the corner of my eye I can see worry on her face. Giving her one reassuring smile I ran off.

I stopped near a Sakura tree. Wanting to make sure I am far away from Hotaru at the moment. Just then, I drop done to my knees, breathing heavily, I clutch my shirt where my heart is located. 'I knew I used to much power! I still can't control it properly yet!' I yell to myself inside my head. I look to my left to see my familiars already in unconsciousness state. If they are in one then I must be soon entering one. It happened sooner than I expected. I started to fall forward, closing my eyes, getting ready for the impact. It never came. Instead of a cold hard floor, I feel strong warm arms. Flicking my eyes open I look up to see crimson eyes starring down at me.

Knowing it is my partner I let the unconsciousness state take me away. Before I was deep in I heard "Tch. Ugly girl makes me worry." Oh I know for sure that I will get him back.

2 hours later!

I start to move around, oh it felt so comfy, wait, comfy? My eyes shot open and I look down to see myself in a bed. On either side of me I can see my familiars still dozing off. Every few seconds they purr. Guessing they are having a good dream. I get up and stretch my joints. I was about to walk away only to be stopped by a growl, so I turn around. It seems my fox accidentally whacked my wolf in the face when they were still sleeping. The growl from the wolf woke the fox up. They jump down and join my side only for my wolf to shoot glares at the fox every few seconds. My fox just smirk back. I laugh at the sight.

"Ah. Polka dots is up." said a vice from behind me. I turn around only to see Natsume and his familiars. "Polka dots?" I ask because what does polka dots have to do with me? He walks forward and stops and whispers "Polka dotted underwear girl." I became flushed, which means my face turned red and let me tell you beat red. Coming over from shock I yell "Perverted idiot! You saw!" He smirks and says "Well you showed me when you started to cuddle in my arms." Cuddle? Cuddle!! I do not cuddle! Then yet again, that maybe way I felt at peace before.

I stomp away only to stop when those warm strong tanned muscular arms wrap around me. 'Oh. Please don't tell me I'm falling for him.' I think to myself.

He leans in and starts to talk. I shiver as his breath creased my skin. I felt like melting in his arms right now. "You don't know how lucky you are to have my attention. Some people would _die_ for it." With that said he un-wraps me and walks away.

I have his attention? But why would I be lucky? It's not like he is dangerous... right?

A/N: OMG I might call this Alice Familiars: Bonded Over Time and then have a sequel call Alice Familiars: When the Time is Right then have a trilogy that is call Alice Familiars: Time to Pay. Wouldn't that be so cool! All of them have time in it! She is still a bit serious right? Hmm... maybe have her all gooey eyed when she goes out with Natsume. Opps. I just gave a sneak peek. Oh well! Enjoy!


	6. INFO!

OH

OH! So many story alerts but not as many reviews! I am still glad you like it though! Now this is not a chapter! Well it kind of be counted as a chapter but an Info chapter!  
For my remark! I do not own a pony or Gakuen Alice, but wish I did!

**Name:** Mikan Sakura  
**Nickname: **Mi-chan  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Occupation:** Student(Alice Academy)  
**Relatives:** Auntie S  
**Alice:** Nullification, S.C.E.T.S  
**Type:** Special, Dangerous  
**Alice Stone Color:** Mandarin Orange  
**Familiar(s):**  
_**Arctic Fox**_:  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Fur:_ Blue  
_Eyes_: Light blue  
_**Arctic Wolf:**_  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Fur:_ White with black streaks  
_Eyes:_ Light blue  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Brown

**Name:** Auntie S  
**Nickname**: Aunite, Aune  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age**:35  
**Occupation**: Writer  
**Relatives**: Mikan Sakura  
**Alice**: ?  
**Type**: ?  
**Alice Stone Color: **?  
**Familiar(s):** ?  
**Hair Color**: Brown  
**Eye Color:** Light Brown

**Name**: Narumi  
**Nickname:** Naru, gay, pervet, weirdo  
**Gender:** Male/Female mostly male  
**Age**:38  
**Occupation:** Teacher(Alice Academy)  
**Relatives**: ?  
**Alice**: Human Inclination Pheromone  
**Type:** Somatic  
**Alice Stone Color:** Magenta  
**Familiar(s):**  
_**Poodle:**_  
_Gender:_ Male/Female?  
_Fur:_ Purple with pink streaks  
_Eyes:_ Purple  
_Hair Color:_ Blonde  
_Eye Color:_ Purple

**Name**: Natsume Hyuuga  
**Nickname:** Kuro Neko, Nat-chan  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age:** 18  
**Occupation**: Student(Alice Academy)  
**Relatives**: Aoi Hyuuga  
**Alice:** Fire  
**Type:** Dangerous  
**Alice Stone Color**: Red  
**Familiar(s):**  
_**Russian Blue(Cat):**_  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Fur:_ Gray  
_Eyes:_ Light blue  
_**American Short hair(cat):**_  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Fur:_ White and black  
_Eyes:_ Brown  
_**American Eskimo(dog):**_  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Fur:_ Black with crimson streaks  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Crimson

**Name**: Hotaru Imai  
**Nickname**: Ho-chan  
**Gender:**Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Occupation:** Student(Alice Academy)  
**Relatives:** Subaru Imai  
**Alice:** Invention, Ice  
**Type:** Technical, Dangerous  
**Alice Stone Color:** Purple  
**Familiar(s):**  
_**Black spider monkey:**_  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Fur:_ Black

_Eyes:_ Brown  
_**Dragon:**_  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Scales_: Purple shines blue when hit by sun rays  
_Eyes_: Dark blue  
**Hair** **Color:** Black  
**Eye Color**: Purple

**Name:**Persona  
**Nickname:** Serio  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:**39  
**Occupation**: Teacher(Alice Academy)  
**Relatives:** Misery(sister)  
**Alice:** Mark of Death  
**Type:** Dangerous  
**Alice Stone Color**: Black  
**Familiar(s):**  
**Scorpion(cat size):**  
_Gender_: Male  
_Fur_:(Scales?)W/e they have: Flame red  
_Eyes_: Dark red  
_**Anaconda:**_  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Scales:_ Brown and black  
_Eyes_: Black  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color**: Black/ Brown

Well that is all i'm putting in! It is a pain doing this info thing! Don't except one soon!!


	7. Welcome to SA and two perverts

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
I am a Bon Jovi ADDICT, ADDICT I tell you!! OH YEA!!

Alice Familiars  
Chapter: Welcome to S.A and two perverts

I have the worst of luck! First I seal TWO familiars and pass out. Then I wake up in Natsume's room only to have him make a comment about my umm well uhh underwear. I should be glad that I didn't wake up naked! I shiver at the thought of waking up like that, my so called innocent mind would be corrupted. Walking down the halls I seem to have wonder off when I was lost in thought. Going to sit down only to interrupted by two boys. "Hey pretty lady." the boy with black hair said. I look them up and down, feeling that I'm about to puck. I attempt to leave only to have the boy with red hair grab my hand. 'Are these boys stupid or what? I'm a high scholar and they are college students. So wrong, help me!' I thought to myself. I was going to use my alice but I was new and felt bad about it. I might burn them to pieces; fry them tender; submerge them; maybe cut them into small bite size bits.

Remembering that I have familiars. I look down only to see a shocker. My familiars are laying on the ground in a small crater. Knowing what alice caused this I sigh. I really hate that alice, never really understood it, the gravity alice. Seriously, who wants to be double the mass making it harder to walk, surely not me. Un-winding my hand from the boys grasp I began to back away. They looked like they were about to lunge for me but seemed to stop and they started to look around. "It is bad to pick on such a pretty girl you know." said a boy or maybe a man.

All of a sudden a man jumps down from the tree and walks to my side. A brown hat that sort of covered his short black hair with a star on his cheek. Not wanting to be rude I smile to him but only for a second. After all you have to show your "elders" some respect. "May I ask what your destination is?" he asked me. "Umm well I think it is Special Ability class. You know where that is?" I asked him, he responded with "Of course I go there." Following behind him we set out, forgetting about the boys behind us.

About 5 minutes later we reached a door that has a sign that says "Special Ability Class" on it. He walks in only to be knocked back out. I look at him confused, because who walks in and then come flying back? A girl with pinkish red hair comes storming out, with each step I shake in terror. She is angry but a different kind of normal angry. If there is such thing as a normal angry. Not dwelling one the subject anymore I look at her again. Cracking her knuckels she says "Tsubasa your late, and may I ask why?" I took at deep breath but froze when she looked my way.

"Oh? Who is this?" she said, "Just a pretty lady, and cute familiars too! Now, what could my stupid boyfriend be doing with you?" I look at her and back at Tsubasa who is twitching on the ground from the word stupid. "Well, my new Ability Class is S.A and well some boys attacked me and he helped me." I said with slight confidence. She looked me up and down then she lunged for me and hugged me. My mouth drop open, well who wouldn't when you see some lady beat up a guy and then hug you?

Tsubasa pops his head over my shoulder and whines, "Oh Misaki hug me like that!!" Not getting it I looked down to see what he was drooling at. I sigh, now I know of two perverts. It just so happen while hugging me she is jumping with excitement which also means that her umm, breasts are jiggling.

A anger mark appears on her head and she unwraps one arm and shoots it up. Just barely missing my face, then I hear a crack. I look behind me and Tsubasa is lying on the ground twitching around. Dragging my hand she pulls me into the room.

Pop!

Streamers fall down onto the ground. People with party hats on with bottles in their hands prance or dance whatever you want to call. Taking a closer look, they seem to be beer bottles. Just great, I have never tasted beer before, and the only drinks available are ones with alcohol. Just fabulous. Music starts to play and everyone starts to dance so does their familiars. I start to dance with Tsubasa since he is only guy I know. He starts twirling me around then all of a sudden I am in another guy's embrace. "Yo." the guy says. "Hi." I respond. "Megane" he says and I say "Mikan" I look back to see Tsubasa and Misaki dancing but Tsubasa is trying to offer her some beer. Shivering at the thought of what he might do to her if she gets drunk.

The song ended and I didn't even know I was dancing for about 20mins. It seems the boys where twirling us around so we ended up in another guy's embrace. They kept doing that again and again. I felt like puking after the 3 spin off.

"To start it off we would like to welcome Mikan Sakura! I am Akira and well lets get the Drinking Contest on!" Everyone started to scream their head off. 'No wonder people say S.A are crazy people but throw the best parties.' I thought to myself while covering my ears.

A/N: Hope you like it, most S.A people are in collage so yeah. I am not really following the law of an age limit to drink. I really want to start one of my fanfics call "Blood Dance". I think I might hmmm I will think about it later. I should finish one of my other stories though. Don't worry I'm going to add that character you requested soon.!!So peace and leave a review thanks!


	8. DA Test of skill

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I made a website that has my fanfic stories and some poems I wrote.

After leaving the S.A party I feel like crap. Who would have thought that they could drink so much beer. I got a sip and I already feel drunk. It just so happen to be my lucky that my familiars are sliding across the floor because they can't walk properly.

Walking down the hallway to my room, getting dizzy here and there. When I was about to open my door, I found my door no longer there. It was replaced by a dark room with people wearing masks. I tilted my head back in puzzlement, cause who wouldn't be when their door to their room was no longer there.

"Welcome my new wolf." said a voice that sounded like acid was a good thing. To sum that up it means it sounded worse then the pain acid can bring. I shivered at the thought what might happen. "What do you what?" I responded but you could easily tell I felt uncomfortable. "Ah, well I'm the new D.A director since you sealed the last ones familiars off." My mouth dropped open I sealed familiars into a man's forehead who just happen to be someone people fear.

I didn't did I? I did...

"You will be my new favorite toy." she says. "You know I'm like a broken toy that smells bad and has really I mean really bad manners. " I said to try to convince her. "Nice try, so test your skills you will be taking two tests. One for strength and one for your partner." I nod as I understand the agreement we just made either though I wished she took my advice about me being smelly and having terribly manners even though it isn't true.

Ice daggers come my way only to get burned to a crisp. Water gets thrown at me and traps me in a ball of water trying to suffocate me. My fox glows a blue color and it disappears. People start to charge me only to stop because their feet is frozen solid.

I start to get this tinge feeling in me, it makes my nose twitch. 'Hmmm, I don't have this alice.' I think to myself. So I copy it, it seems to be the alice of nightmares. Oh goodie, time for torture. I can feel the person use their alice on me. Everything goes black can't see no more faces. Instead I see me in the galaxy looking down on Earth. I pick up the planet and begin to shake it like a snow globe. Then it caused a earthquake and you could see small people flying out of the planet. All of a sudden the alice stops taking affect on me and I see the girl and her familiar rat puckin. 'Hmm, I never really like snow globes that look like planets.' I think to myself while taping my chin.

All of a sudden I hear clapping, I swirl around to face a girl no better yet a woman. "I'm Misery and now I'm your new teacher, and welcome to D.A. You are lucky as it seem most of our members out doing missions even though I have a feeling this was too easy for you. Right?"

I nodded my head as I scanned her. Black hair with dark blue highlights that help make her blue eyes shine. A deep blue ocean color top with a midnight color pants and to match she had a blackish bluish color jacket with dark blue tennis shoes. 'She don't look that bad. I might get along with her since she does like blue.' I saw to myself.

Then I hear a growl in the back.An animal with four legs, bushy tail wagging back and forth comes with three heads. 'Oh great a small hell guard, just my luck.' I think then I say "That really one?" She shakes her head no, "My familiars like to stay in one form together." I nodded as I understood it but it was still creepy.

"So now for your.." she begins to say only to get cut off by me, "Natsume Hyuuga." She stares at me for a couple of seconds but gives in and tell me "fine". She hands me a blue wolf mask that has a small fox symbol on the left corner.

I hear foot steps behind me and then I whip around really fast getting ready for what ever it was. It just was Natsume I let out a sigh and he says "What? Happy to see me already?" I was about to hit him for that remark but found myself on a bed. Oh well my as well go to bed. Little did I know that another figure slipped in next to me and fell asleep.


	9. Natsume's Dream

Now, I know I havent updated in awhile so please forgive me! I have been playing an online game called FFXI so yup and man im having fun. Anyways I may write the chapter now. Also before I start some have wonder how they got there and back, well its the transport alice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I don't care if Jimmy cracks corn! Geez.

_I snuggled closer to the thing that was fill with heat. Let me tell you one thing this thing was very warm and comfortable to be in. I found a opening that seemed like a curve and I placed my head sorta in/on this curve._

_My legs started to get chilly so I pulled them closer to the heat. My legs wrapped around something slender. _

_Now my arms felt left out so, I wrapped around a figure and it fell toned. I didn't really care, I was warm. I snuggled deeper in and let out sigh of relief out. I was about to let out anther sigh when I felt something snake under me and warm me up. I wanted to scream, I was terrified of what that could be. _

_"Oi, polka you comfy?" said a voice._

_My breathing stopped. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It just so happened to be... dare I say it, Natsume Hyuuga. _

_I looked up only to meet crimson eyes looking back at me. I gulped, he would probably as why I was in his bed even snuggling him! I tore my eyes away, unable to look into his anymore. I un-warped my legs, then my arm, and rolled over. I sung my legs over the edge over the bed getting ready to put force on it to get away - fast. _

_Instead I was bound to place. Why? Well, because Natsume wrapped his arms around me and I could tell they are locked and that he doesn't plan on moving them. He sits up slowly and slides in right behind me. His legs on either side of me, arms still holding tight. The next thing took me by surprise he set his head on my shoulder and snuggled in. _

_It felt right, by having him near me. Yet, something was tugging at me that this was wrong and only lead to sorrow. I pushed the second feeling out of the way. _

_"Leaving so soon?" he said in his husky voice that could tell he just woke up. His voice was like a drug - a good one - I would happily listen to it all day. _

_I didn't feel like me, and I knew it. 'Cause I don't think I would ever do what was next._

_He pulled me back so he lied on the bed and I'm on his chest. He drags me to where the pillows are. He un-warped his arms and before he could say anything I turned around and rammed into his chest and threw m arms around him._

_"Wow, didn't think you would miss my embrace that much." he said in a half happy and half joking tone. You could trace a little bit of the husky that was in it only moments ago. _

_I felt safe in his arms, heck I felt out of the world. He took my breath away just by taking, made me snuggle him by only be by him. He was having an affect on me, and to tell you the truth I kind of liked it. _

_He rewrapped his arms around me and this time he let his neck lay in the crock of my neck. His breath would crease my neck every few seconds. He told me while he was snuggled in my neck, "Don't leave yet." _

_He wanted me here, he wanted my presence here - he just wanted me. I must be the luckiest girl ever, even if I wasn't I felt like it. I was about to say something but he beat me to it._

_What he said neck, would change my life forever._

_"Don't let me dwell in the darkness - I don't want to wait there forever. So please, take me out of the darkness, you're my light. I uh- uh-lo- uh- uh-ve - uh- um you." He said with a blush while pulling away from me and faced the wall._

_What I did next would have shocked us both, but I wasn't really paying attention, I just let it flow._

_I took his hand into mines and told him to look at me, he wouldn't budge. I tugged on his hand and he looked over for a second._

_Big Mistake._

_I already had the pout on and the sad eyes. So he had no choice to roll back over and face me. I gave a small smile then captured his hand in my hand and doing the same for the other. I looked up at him and he looked down. He was about to pull away, but I leaned in and kissed him. _

_Just a regular kiss on the lips nothing special. _

_We pulled away from each other. He smirked at me and I gave a shy smile. He leaned forward and captured my lips in his. He untangled his thumbs from our hands and started swirl motions on m wrist that connects my bottom hand to my arm. He pushed a small amount of his fire alice in the swirls. He sent my gears in motion. I moaned in pleasure at the touch that was tinted with his alice. _

_That was his opening. His tongue slipped in my mouth, I gasped in surprise and at the entrance of an invader and my mouth. Our tongues fought for control in the battle of the mouths. Truth be told, I didn't care if I lost the battle 'cause surely I would the war. If I lost we still kiss in my mouth, If I won we would kiss in his mouth - if you connect the dots we are still kissing. In which I was totally happy about. _

_He fell back, I was now laying on his chest. It seemed like we didn't need air. In truth our mouths would separate for a few seconds before reconnecting. I am still a happy girl. _

_We untangled our hands and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I placed my hands on the sheets that lay right neck to his shoulders. So if I need to, I could lift myself up. _

_We decided to separate, for some well deserve big chucks of air. We both had tints of red but my was more of a tomato while his was a cherry or maybe a apple. _

_This made all doubts go away, as I saw him smile at me. I smile back. I gave him a peck on the check before rolling off and laying my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. _

_Gaining my voice I began those words he waited to hear. _

_"I will help you out of the darkness because I love you." _

_He looked down at me, you could see tears wanted to be spilled but his pride stopped him. Sometimes pride just gets in your way. _

_He leaned in for another kiss only to get..._

interrupted by a kick to his shin. Natsume woke up with a all his happiness gone. He just had the best dream, and would wonder if it ever came true.

He looked down to the 'cause of his unhappiness but yet his happiness. She was sprawled all over the bed. Arms in different directions, leg hanging over the side, pillow on top of her head. He had no problem with the way she slept. In truth he wanted someone to love him, he didn't want one of those that seemed all perfect even in their sleep where they didn't move an inch.


	10. Mission With Kuro Neko!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not own my own laptop... cry

Woot Woot Woot Another chapie is here!! I have been so lazy... I haven't wrote anything... And now I have over 145 e-mails from this website!! You cheer right? Well they are new chapter alerts for other authors cry hardly any new alerts for me but whatever lol

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - --

Mikan woke up from her slumber not knowing about the dream Natsume had only a few hours ago.

She rolled over only to met crimson eyes starring at her. She blinks a few times to see if it is a dream. Then all the data cane back to her about the DA test and partner thing.

Natsume smiles as he sees the look of horror cross her face. His smile quickly fades as he sees the brunette get out of bed and head to the door.

Mikan was almost at the door.. five more steps; four more; three more; two more; busted. She was now in a bear lock with Natsume arms acting like the lock.

He breathed in a couple of times making her shiver. "Did I say you could leave?" he started. She was about to snap back but something stopped her, actually something soft, squishy but yet firm and smelled pretty good too.

Getting over shock of the soft things she came to realize that those things are lips - Natsume's lips to be exact. She wanted to pull away but couldn't for many reasons.

1) It felt right but also wrong

2 Natsume's lock

3) It didn't register in her mind till after he was in her mouth

She was just about to give into him went he suddenly pulled away and looked to his right. His mouth may have moved but his arms didn't budge. She turned to the right to see - Misery.

"Oh, I knew you were partners but lovers? Nice to know that I gonna be dealing with love craze teens. Just my luck!" she says while walking out of the shadows. "Anyways I expect this done in hmm... lets say 2 hours. If not back by then you will get punished." She disappears in black smoke, just like she entered not leaving a single trace of how or where she going. In her place there was a folder sitting there. It didn't looked bobby trapped, it didn't look like it was about to come alive it look liked - a folder.

Mikan tries to walk towards it but Natsume beat her towards it. She stood there stunned, wasn't he just behind her? She was shook out of her little trance when Natsume began to speak.

"Lets go already Polka." he says while handing her the folder. She opened it and read to herself its contents.

Mission: Target Blue

Location: Area 56-5

Objective: Facts about the Blue

Items: Facts are downloaded on a cd in the back left room.

People: Do not get Blue.

Time Limit: 2 hours max.

Alices: Storm, Barrier, Voice, Maze

Obtain: CD and alice stones

Report: to Misery

Other: You lover birds better not screw up this mission!

Mikan kept reading it over and every time she did one question would pop up in here head - Who is Blue? All she knew was Blue is a person and a person who the academy didn't want. So why go and get facts about this "Blue"?

"Get dressed already Polka. You too damn slow." said a voice. She turned to face Natsume in different clothes. She begins to blush cause if she turned around she could have saw his body. He smirks as her face grows redder but too bad his enjoyment has to end. "She left clothes for you in the bathroom and plus I changed in there not out here. Yet, I can see your having dirt thoughts about me." Natsume just walks by after saying all of that. A look of shock crosses her face, "He can read my mind!" she thought to herself. "No, I can't read your mind idiot." he says as he sees the her face turn to one of horror then to embarrassment.

To get away from being embarrassed again she quickly walked to the bathroom and got changed. When she came out Natsume was already out the window and hopping though trees with his familiars following close behind.

Mikan seeing as this is her only chance to follow him she does what he did - jumped out the window. She quickly caught up with him and started t yell; loudly. "What the heck! You kiss me then run off! Geez you didn't even wait up. What kind of man leaves their partner behind!?" The only remake she got was "Obviously I do." Mikan stopped in her tracks, was this mission gonna be a bad idea; would he really leave her behind - to die if they get caught?

Natsume saw her stop but he passed off but really he was thinking "Now I don' have to worry about her getting hurt."

Mikan felt hurt; betrayed; and even scared. Could her life really end tonight or was he just being mean? Before she could get lost in her thoughts she was dragged back to what Misery said, "Anyways I expect this done in hmm... lets say 2 hours. If not back by then you will get punished." Mikan froze, she begin to have an argument in her head - Is her punishment worse than death or vise versa? She finally made up her mind she is not going to die and she is not going to get punished so she hurried up and caught up to Natsume.

Natsume looks to his side to see Mikan there. He knew for saying that earlier was not only gonna get him in trouble with her later but she was going to pissed - really pissed. He had to give it a shot, he wanted her to stay behind but that thought never made it into her thick head of hers.

A total of 10 minutes passed and Mikan was starting to get pissed at the silence. When she was about to speak up, Natsume stopped and put up her hand to stop her movements. She did just that well almost.

Natsume could hear annoying tapping sound behind him. So he turns around only to met an angry gaze that was ready to kill. He looked down to see her foot tapping uncontrollably, which showed she was very pissed. Natsume can't do anything about so he just turns around. Which made Mikan ever more made for being ignored like that. "We need to take those guards out." He begins but before he could say "Fast and silent." she was already down there. He smacks his head with his hand, he couldn't believe she was just going to waltzes right in there.

Mikan took her time walking to the guards. She was saving all her energy for their beat down. She walked right up to them and they stared at her for a few moments, guess they got her confused with someone else. Realization hit the guards that this lady was not the person they miss took her for, so they attacked. Mikan punched left then right, she kicked down and then up. It just so happends when she kicked up - it hit the man's jewels.

Natsume felt pain even though he was not the one hit there. He heard weird kind of snickers coming from behind him. He turned around to see Mikan's familiars laughing well however an animal laughs. He turned to his right to see his familiars frozen solid and look of fear on their faces. He turned back straight to met Mikan's eyes. His breath stopped, some how he could read those eyes..."Ignore me again and that will be you." Natsume never knew something can be even more fearful than Persona, oh, he met the the only thing that can be - girls pissed off, mostly Mikan. Getting over his shock and pain he jumped down and told her "Lets go." before walking into the building.

Mikan followed, quite pleased with herself, she wasn't going to die at least not today.((Hint..Hint... she gonna die soon i think...not in manga... my story... hint... hint...)) By the time they made t to main room, Mikan's familiars were laying on the ground with Natsume's familiars panting. Natsume passed it off thinking it was because they didn't come over that shock from earlier.

They walked in the back of the building. Mikan went right which means she totally forgot the instructions she had. Natsume went left not even noticing his partner turn right.

She turned right into a big room with doors on both side with a chair and a desk in middle. She hears someone cry out "Onii-chan I miss you sniff sniff onii-chan." She opens the right door to see a little girl crying. Arms wrapped around her legs, head sitting on her knees with tear drops on her face.The little girl looks up and looks at Mikan ad sats "Your not from here are you?" Mikan shakes her head no. The little girl jumps on her feet and runs to Mikan and hugs her. "Please sniff take me to my onii-chan please sniff." Mikan felt like crying only one question came to mind, "May I ask what your name is?" The little girl began, "My name?", Mikan nodded her head, "My name is Aoi." Mikan froze, she thinks to herself "Doesn't Aoi mean blue?" She un-wraps her hands from herself and backs away. The little girl looks confused but now understands what's happening. She ran forward crying even more yelling out "take me with you."

Mikan's heart felt like shattering at that very moment. "I'm sorry but I'm here for a mission. Maybe if I can I will come back for you." Mikan runs out the door and into the back room with the little girl following her.

Natsume told his familiars to burn the computer just a bit it seems they over did it... a bit too much. The computer burned to ash while the c.d. just sat there - must be flammable. He picked it up and headed out. As he walked out he saw Mikan running while a little girl chased her while mens chased them. Could things get any weirder?

Mikan finally reached Natsume and she was going to teleport the heck out out of there in any second. The little girl stopped in her tracks and said "Onii-chan..." Natsume turns to her and says "Aoi..." The little girl ran to Natsume and when she was about to hug him he wasn't there.

Mikan teleported out of the warehouse and back in the forest where she will meet Misery. Natsume started yelling at her to go back but only thing he got was a pissed off Mikan saying she couldn't. "Why... why won't you go back? At least teleport me..." Natsume said while his bangs covering his eyes, he didn't want her to see him cry at least not now. Mikan looks down to her familiar wolf and she just shook her head. Looking back up, she says "My alices aren't woring at the moment." Natsume stares at her like he doesn't believe her.

"It is true... the mask she is wearing can be altered. I made that only certain mass can be teleported out. I made sure not to include Aoi's mass." said a voice from the shadows who just happens to be Misery. Natsume glares at her with hatred...

- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

I hope that was a longer chapter!! Sorry for late update!! It is alost 2k words!! Be happy ppl!!


	11. Not my fault lol

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

Please Forgive me for not updating!!

It's not my fault! Blame my laziness which kinda turns out to be m fault hehe.

I have been trying to write the next chapters of Alice Familiars and Blood Dance but each time I get an idea and about to write it down a song pops in my head and makes me forget my idea. On top of that, my boyfriend keeps bothering me and kissing me so I can't focus.

Heck he even laughs when I tell him he made my idea go away. Of course he has a comeback and would say stuff like "Nah, beautiful don't blame it on me. Its my charm that distracting your." Then he would give me this smile and then the next more me are snugging, forget what happened before!!

Ughh... Too many distractions but anyways I waned to tell you guys that I will be updating soon! I promise just tell him to stop bothering me and that song to stay outta my head!

Anyways here is that oh so famous song that keeps popping up...

P.S. please dont blame if this gets stuck in your head

("Ha ha, well now! We call this the act of mating. But there are several

other very important differences between human beings and animals that you

should know about.")

(whisper: "I'd appreciate your input")

Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me

and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up

You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds

I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns

Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are

inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

CHORUS:

(do it now)

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

(do it again now)

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

(gettin' horny now)

Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it

Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas

But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean, means "small craft

advisory"

So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship

Please turn me on, I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip

So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time", you'll Lovett just like

Lyle

And then we'll do it doggie style so we can both watch X-Files

(Chorus)

(repeat)

(repeat)

Bloodhound Group - The Bad Touch

LOL the chorus is stuck in my head

You and me baby...

BYE!!


	12. The Promise

Yes, I know I haven't updated this story in like forever? Well I am now...This most likely will be really short but yea lol.

Alice Familiars - Ch.12 The Promise

Two People can be found walking back to their dorms; Mikan, Natsume. Of course with their familiars following close behind. The aura felt sicking, it was really quite with the same flare of hate here and there from Natsume. The wolf and the fox both felt bad about it and held there head down in shame. While the cats and dog walked normally but they had those looks in their eyes that they weren't paying attention. Natsume is the worst, his normal emotionless face is now filled with emotion, it just happened to be hate. He really does hate Misery now. She dare deny his right to save his sister after all these years. Anger.. his anger was going as every second passed. He wanted to - no needed to beat to a pulp, burn her to a crisp, have his familiars bite her.

He let out a groan, that brought his familiars out of their daze. "Damn, that woman." he said under his breath. Unfortunately for him Mikan heard him. "Cheer up, Natsume we will get your sister back for you! Even if I have to sneak out of the academy!" Mikan, said as she stood in front of his path. It would have been better for him but mostly for her. She should have stayed speechless, he wasn't in the mood to be pissed off even more and not by the looks of her. "Move little girl." he grunted out and keeping eye contact with her.

She would fidget here and there but all in all she was holding up against his death glare. If it wasn't for her warm nature even if she was cold here and there and this tingly feeling in her pit. She couldn't describe it and she couldn't make it go away. It made her think of so many things that could make up this warm tingly feeling.

If she was to get Aoi, she would soften Natsume up right? Maybe also make his burden lighter and make him happy. In the process she could also make him happy?

Maybe she just wanted to help him because for some odd reason in the universe made it so she is attractive to him.

Even though she wanted to deny it she couldn't. The latter one was the reasonable answer.

She was about to have a mind battle with herself but for some reason she was holding her breath. In front of her is Natsume, closer then he was before - way closer. "Move little girl, and plus you look stupid with idiotic face." Then he flicked her nose. Natural reflexs she just rubbed her nose while he walked away. Footsteps and pawsteps could be heard walking down the hall not even stopping to look back.

"Natsume sure is mean right?" she said to her familiars. The wolf grunted and looked away while the fox had a mischievous smile on her face. Mikan bent down and petted her fox on the head asking if she was ok. She was more than ok she was great! So great she even kicked the wolf who accidently activated the teleport alice. Which sent them right in Natsume's room.

The door knob jingled a bit and then the door open to relive Natsume and his familiars. He looked down to see Mikan petting her fox with the wolf on the ground grunting in pain. For the first time you could clearly see a shocked and confused face. One, he was shocked to see her in his room. Two, he was confused as to why the wolf was on the ground. Yet, his face quickly went back to his emotionless face, so typical of him. "What the hell polka?"

Mikan looked up to see Natsume looked even more pissed. She stood up waving her hands in front of her face and started to yell out a whole bunch of excuses. Before she knew it she was pinned to his bed. Actually she didn't know why she was in his room. "Look here, I want you to promise me something.." She nodded her head dumbly. "Promise me, whenever you have a chance you will try and save Aoi?" Mikan was shocked first he was so angry now he is kind of begging her to make a promise.

"Natsume," He looked up at her. "Of course I will get Aoi even if you didn't ask me." She said with a smile gracing her face. Natsume felt tempted to smile himself but he hold it back for her sake. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. To tell you the truth he thought he most likely had the worst smile in the world. Yet, to Mikan, a smile would make his face all the handsomer. Already good hair, enchanting eyes, smooth skin, and maybe now a smile from his heart. She knew it, and she knows what has to be done. She must get Aoi, for Aoi's sake, for her and most of all for him.

He knew he just couldn't ask her and not give something in return. So he decided to give her a kiss. He leaned in peck her lips. Yeah, its wasn't like those kisses you see everybody doing. Well he thought it wasn't going to go ay further than that he begin to move away. Mikan's arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips on his. You could say that he was shocked for a bit but he started to kiss her back. They weren't fighting for dominance like everyone say when they kiss someone. Mostly they were trying to figure out their feelings and pouring it all in that kiss. They didn't need air if that means separating from each other.

With one quick motion Natsume mange to pull the covers over them and still kiss her passionately. Mikan whined when he pulled his lips away and said "Go to bed little girl." He closed his eyes like he was asleep which earned a pout from her. She snuggled into his arms and wrapped arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Letting out a sigh of happiness she drifted to sleep.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her ad kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep. That is after muttering, "Good night my idiotic princess."

-

* * *

-

Hehehe I made him say princess... Well I got to run now, my butt on fire and some pissed off person with crimson eyes are coming... Im thinking about starting a new story since I finished one of my. It might be one from my profile or maybe... "The Cookie Monster or Monsters?"

Pick one of these stories , That you think I should start.

* * *

Title: The Cookie Monster or Monsters?

Summary:Join Natsume as he struggles for his love of cookies and the right to eat them freely.

Join Mikan as she struggles to help Natsume split his love between her and the cookies.

Can two people who seem like opposites learn to love each other? While balancing his love of cookies? Does our dear Mikan have a little secret too? That just might involve ... cookies?"

* * *

Title: Black Mail Make out

Summary: It seems Mikan broke Hotaru's new invention. To get pay back, Hotaru forces her to do her blackmail or die of her baka gun. It turns out the blackmail part had a twist, she had to make out with Hyuuga... for one week! It also seems Hotaru are doing them a favor? What kind of favor? (Read on!)

* * *

Title: Sakura Pedals

There is a new girl in Alice Academy. What is her alice? Why is it everywhere she goes she leaves behind sakura pedals. A 15 year old girl by the name of Mikan Sakura transfered to Alice Academy. Instead of books in her backpack there is pedals? Why is it when you think your alone a sakura pedal will fall? Could it be? Nah, impossible... right?

* * *

Title: Trustful Wolf Indeed

Everyone was having a peaceful day in the Gakuen Alice School. Natsume dozing off with the manga book on his face. Ruka petting his rabbit. Hotaru smiling. Wait smiling? Narumi walks in and says they have a new student. A girl with a white wolf mask walks in. Everyone stares at her even Natsume. With her long white hair, milky white orbs, slender legs. As she reaches up and takes her mask off her hair changes to a brunette color, chocolate orbs in which they have a dazzling light. "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, my mom is the head of the AAO and my dad is the headmaster here." said the dazzling brunette. Everyone mouths dropped open when they heard the AAO part. Natsume starres at her and opens his mouth to speak...(Read on!)


	13. Mission of Love

I'm back and I haven't improved! So nice to be writing again ^^ I have math homework so it won't be long liked I hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired and low  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
Guess I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_.::.::Time Skip::.::. _

Mikan stirred in her sleep. She knew her eyes are open yet all she could see was black. She knows she is alive but she can't move much. Her hands were against her body and she couldn't move them, only able to wiggle her fingers. Her second sense – hearing was cut off too. All she could hear was breathing. Not knowing if it was her or somebody else. She had to trust her last sense her smell. Not many people counted on this sense instead they counted on their sight and if not that then hearing. She inhaled a big breath and took in the smell. Two smells came to her mind and she began to calculate. The strawberry scent was her. Yet, the other scent is familiar but unfamiliar; strong but could be gentle. There was one thing that stood out, it smelled of love. She knew only one person with such a unique scent not including Narumi.

_Natsume._

_.::.::Time Skip::.::. _

Mikan stood in front of the gate, waiting for someone. _Misery._ The new and only threat to her inside the school. She was told that she had a very important mission, and failure wasn't an option. With her mask on her face, her companions by her side she knew she was ready.

Time went by and still she was not here.

Before she could react, she felt a hand on her neck. It tighten but soon loosen and then let go. Turning around she saw _her_ with a smirk on her face. "Now, now, I don't want you getting rusty on me because you have fallen in love." Her smirk grew wider, Mikan knew it she was crazy. Taking pleasure from her discomfort. "Who knows you might just end up..." that was it before she disappeared yet she could have sworn her last word carried on the wind.

_Dead._

_.::.::Time Skip::.::. _

Mikan stood panting outside the warehouse, cursing herself for being an idiot. She ran here instead of teleporting because Natsume was on her mind. To top it off when she arrived her familiars were asleep on the ground. Her mission is to rescue a kidnapped student. Not much info was given but its not like she needed it anyways. Shaking her familiars awake, she pushed them towards the warehouse. She was going to do this mission differently than others. Instead of her doing it her familiars are.

Familiar P.O.V.

The wolf grumbled as it was shaked awake and pushed towards the warehouse. The fox had a bounce to her step. It was annoying why did they have to do this by themselves? Usually people just paid attention to the humans forgetting that there powers come from the animals by them. Now, they were the targets. It's too much too handle. The wolf would rather go back to sleep after all she was having a nice dream that involved her chasing rabbits and yipping at the fox heels. It wasn't before long that they reached the warehouse doors. So huge compared to them, but they were use to it.

The fox pushed open the door so they could squeeze through. As they went in, the wolf made the invisible. So they didn't have to worry about troublesome humans with their troublesome weapons or familiars. The fox began to sniff around trying to locate the student. They took a right then a left, went straight, took a right, walked down the stairs. After 30 minutes they found a door, saying "Aoi. Hostage for Kuro Neko." The wolf began to rack her brain trying to find what that familiar word was from. All of a sudden it hits her, her master's future mate has an alias of Kuro Neko. If the wolf did this for him he might set up a date with his familiar dog. She secretly had a crush on the dog.

The fox bumped the wolf to get it out of her love daze. In return the wolf glared at her. After a few seconds nothing happen. So the fox kicked the wolf into the door. To protect herself the wolf used the fire alice to burn the door so she doesn't get her. The fox just smiled and followed soon after. She began to nap at the ropes of the sleeping girl on the floor. While the wolf just clean its fur, and grumble something about "fox and their cunning-ness." After untying the ropes she began to yip commands to the wolf to teleport them to their master quick. The wolf was about to yip back angrily but soon heard footsteps coming so she did just what the fox wanted.

They appeared in front of their master who was just sleeping on a tree. The wolf's anger began to rise, she wanted to sleep too! But, no they had to do the mission themselves. The fox noticed the emotions on her friend and smirked. She jumped up on the tree and fell asleep on Mikan's belly. She could feel the anger radiating off of her now. The wolf accidentally used the teleportation alice and dropped them off in Natsume's room.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume was fast asleep but even if he was he knew when Mikan pops in the room. So he wrapped his arms around her without opening his eyes and continued to dream. Mikan wrapped her arms around Aoi and continued to sleep. The fox plopped down on the end of the bed near the cats. While the wolf appeared near the dog.

When they wake up they going to be in for a surprise!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's not long, it's not great, but it's something. .::Squir::.


End file.
